Life Cycle
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: Many years later, when they thought it was over, the Caril family realise it's just the beginning... the beginning of the end.
1. A Plot

"MAMA!" 4 year old Ari screams as she shot up, 29 year old Sam running in moments later and wrapping her arms around her. "I had a bad dream... you were hurt."

"Hey, look at me. Am I hurt?" Sam says, Ari looking at her before moving back into the hug, Sam slowly rubbing her back, calming her down.

Ari slowly fell back asleep, Sam walking out of the bedroom a few minutes later... the thing that disturbed her was that every nightmare recently had featured her getting hurt.

It worried her... even Rys had had a dream of her getting hurt.

Although she was confused, worried and disturbed, Sam went back to bed, being careful not to wake Rys up as she got under the covers, Rys's arm instinctively moving around her...

* * *

 **Trevor's caravan...**

"Trevor... are you sure? They're in England now, that's quite a-" Ron says, Trevor looking right at him.

"I don't care about long distance, time zones, the sea, I just want you to get it done!" Trevor shouts, Ron backing up a bit.

"Well... it's just that... is kidnapping Scarlett really the only way to bring Sam to us? Why not just... give her a call?" Ron says, Trevor standing up from the couch, his eyes angry.

"Get it done, have Scarlett brought to the airstrip or I swear, your brains will be in the pig troughs in the farmland!" Trevor shouts, Ron knowing not to oppose him and running outside.

Trevor remembered the small raven haired child who had turned up on his doorstep nearly 20 years ago, remembering how at 13, she was exactly how he wanted her to be... then how she changed at 14... and got pregnant at 15. That was when he'd lost her, in his eyes.

In his eyes, by kidnapping Scarlett, he'd instantly get Sam to come to him, if he made it obvious that he did it. So that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

 **Caril family cottage, The next morning...**

"Feeling better this morning?" Sam asks as Ari walked into the kitchen, climbing up into one of the chairs at the table.

"Yeah. Much better, Mommy." Ari says, Sam smiling. It was then that she started thinking...

Her past wasn't so great, but her present was. Sam had everything she could ever ask for, a husband and three children who loved her just as much as she loved them, a peaceful cottage in the English countryside... she was still only 29, but she felt like this was how she could live the rest of her life out.

Sam then thought of her past... things started to go wrong when Russell died and her skull was fractured when she was 7, then just as she was starting to recover, someone who she thought was a good friend at 11 pushed her against an alleyway and violated her in the worst way possible... then there were 4 years she lived as Trevor's daughter which were just chaos after chaos, injury after injury. Then, things got even worse when she got pregnant at just 15.

But when she moved to England with Rys, Trevor had gone silent and now, everything was perfect.

Yet, she still couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right...

"Sam?" Rys says, shaking Sam out of her thoughts before the two kissed.

"I'm alright, just thinking..." Sam says, Rys about to reply when Scarlett walks in, Rys and Sam once again seeing the cover over the 21 stitches in the knife cut from about halfway up her neck, down across her collarbone and ending on her chest.

"You feeling alright, Scarlett?" Rys asks, Scarlett simply nodding and sitting down on the couch, Sam sitting next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, making Scarlett lean over, resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Why did this have to... happen to me, Mom?" Scarlett says shakily, Sam lightly kissing the top of her head, slowly rubbing her hand up and down her back.

Scarlett stayed there for a few minutes before standing up, walking to the bathroom.

 **Scarlett's P.O.V**

I can't go on thinking... I _have_ to see it. I reach the bathroom, closing the door behind me before looking in the mirror... even the cover itself looks bad.

Slowly, carefully, I began to peel the cover off... when I looked back at the mirror, I screamed in horror and pain... emotional pain.

I can see the blue wire, the two sides of the cut and the redness of it all. There's no question that it's gonna scar... scar...

Scarlett...

Scar. That's a new, fitting name now. Scar...

I'm Scar now.

"Scarlett, baby?" I hear, turning to see Dad there. Both he and Mom were very young when I was born, I know, too young to have taken care of me in most eyes. Yet here I am... with this scar...

"Dad... why do I have to do this? Why did someone decide it was good to hurt me?!" I say, Dad pulling me into his arms, carefully hugging me.


	2. The final straw

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

I just need to clear my head... this is too much.

I'm gonna have this scar for my whole life, like Mom's one on her face... but still... at least mine is easy to hide... well, most of it. The part on my neck isn't so easy to hide... part of me is tempted to go somewhere cold so I have a reason to wear a scarf every day, but I won't abandon my family... they're too precious to me. I'd never manage without them.

I walk into the pub on the corner of the small village. It isn't really a very big village, a quiet little place... better than Los Santos, I have to say. I'll recover faster here than there... I got used to the city, but now that I've spent a few years living here, I don't think I could go back there. I'm all set up here anyway, got college sorted out, nearing the end of high school... I belong here now.

"Hey, Scar. You okay?" I hear. Yep, they're here. My good friend Jackie and his older sister Harriet. I walk over to the small round wooden table they're sat at, Jackie doing his usual and ordering me a fizzy orange juice. I notice Harriet looking at the top end of the stitches peeking out of the neck of my jumper. Jumper, that was really the only problem I encountered when we moved here, England's summer has the same climate as San Andreas's early spring.

"I'm fine." I say simply, not wanting to talk too much. That's when the door opens again... "T... Trevor?!"

"That's granddad to you, Scarlett!" Trevor says, walking over to our table. No...

"You're not my grandfather, my grandfather would never-" I shout before he grabs me, throwing me over the table and gripping me by my throat... I reach into my pocket, managing to throw my phone over to Harriet... I hope she calls...

 **Sam's P.O.V**

"Mom! Scar just called, when I answered... I heard Trevor!" Carlos says as he runs in... what?! Trevor?! The... the motherfucker thinks he can kidnap MY daughter?!

"Sam?" Rys says as he walks into the room.

"I'm going to kill Trevor, he's taken Scar... stay here, I'm doing this myself." I say before standing up and running outside to the Phoenix. The thing is over 40 years old now, but it still works like new.

I sped off, the V8 screaming... if I believed that cars were alive, I'd say Trigger knows what's going on, the need for speed is right now.

I reach The Old Ramm in the village, getting out and running inside.

"Mrs Caril... Trevor came in here, he took her." Jackie says. I run outside... I drive the Phoenix around rapidly before getting a text from Rys.

 _'Called Lester, he hacked the road cameras, Trevor is on the A14 east.'_

I quickly speed on, reaching the A14 and turning eastbound. Forget England's 70mph limit, I'm saving my kid from the man who failed to be her grandfather!

You think she's a mistake, Trevor... this mistake is about to become your last! Kidnapping Scar is where I draw the line, this ends NOW!


	3. When he doesn't care

**Sam's P.O.V**

I've been searching Felixstowe docks for nearly 3 hours... he must've taken her somewhere else, I can't find him anywhere... except that I found the van Rys said Lester saw on the cameras, abandoned-

An Annihilator flies low overhead, making me crouch down out of instinct... TP Industries is painted on the side.

Quickly, I run back to Trigger, speeding after the helicopter... that is until it goes out over the sea. I stop by the edge of the dock and call Trevor.

"Trevor, just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I say after Trevor answers.

"I'm extinguishing a mistake made a long time ago... two mistakes, actually. You and Scarlett." Trevor says. Did he... just call _me_ a mistake?!

"You're the only mistake, Trevor! You turn around and land here right now or I swear... I'll kill you, no matter what it takes, you hurt my daughter in any way, I'll kill you!" I say, shouting at the end... Trevor's response was hanging up, the helicopter increasing in speed.

Quickly, I call Lester. International call bills don't matter when it concerns Scar.

"Sam, you get him?" Lester says after he answers.

"No... he's heading across the sea, towards Europe by the looks of it... I believe it's Germany the way he's heading." I say.

"Yes, I'm tracking a decommissioned NOOSE helicopter going that way... Sam... what are you going to do?" Lester says. I think for a minute...

"Are there any planes at Norwich airport?" I ask.

"Yes, there are a few... but that's a 2 hour drive away." Lester says.

"I'm relying on you to keep track of Trevor, I'm gonna be following in a plane." I say.

"Alright... don't get yourself killed." Lester says.

"Lest, I'm not gonna die when I'm saving my daughter." I say before we hang up. I quickly get back in Trigger and drive off... A14, A12, A140... I think.

* * *

 **Scarlett's P.O.V**

"Where are we?!" I demand after the gag is removed from my mouth, Trevor standing in front of me.

"We're in Germany, no one's gonna look for us here... asides from your mother, that is." Trevor says.

"She's gonna kill you! You know that!" I shout.

"No... when she gets here, you're the one who's going to be killed... then Sam will know that I'm not afraid of her... once more, people will fear Trevor Philips... think yourself lucky you're not going to see it." Trevor says.

"You crazy fucking psycho!" I shout, Trevor... removing an adjustable wrench from his pocket...

I refuse to scream when he whacks left leg with it. I could swear I heard the bone crack and I'm certain there's damage, more than just a bruise.

"Every time you yell at me, I will hit you with the wrench, do you understand me?" Trevor says. Fuck! That!

"Fuck you, Trevor! You won't be alive when my mom gets-" I shout, Trevor whacking my other leg with the wrench.

"Ron, put the gag back on her!" Trevor says, Ron... doing nothing?

No, he does do something... he walks over to me and stands in an almost defensive position.

"You've gone too far, T. Kidnapping and torturing your own granddaughter?! This has got to stop." Ron says.

"Ronald, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Trevor says.

"I'm stopping you, Trevor! This has gone far eno-" Ron says, cut off... By a bullet going right through his head, his blood splattering over me as he fell dead to the floor.

"YOU CRAZY FUCK!" I yell at Trevor... He really just killed Ron.

Trevor rams a gag in my mouth again... Please get here soon, Mom... I think he really means what he's saying he'll do.


	4. It's the end PT1

**Sam's P.O.V**

I feel like something terrible just happened... I hope Scar is alright. I jump a bit as the radio crackles into life.

"Light aircraft, please state your heading and intent." The voice says... Lucky I understand German.

After being cleared to land at Berlin airport, I lower the landing gear and slow the plane down...

Later, I walk outside of the terminal. There was a stall for renting cars in there and I paid for a Karin Sultan RS. I get in, starting it up and hearing the hiss of the supercharger... This will be perfect.

* * *

 **3rd person P.O.V, an hour later...**

 _'I found the helicopter.'_ Sam texted to Lester before running over to the Annihilator, seeing a leg from underneath it... She crouched down next to him, but of course, Ronald Jakowski was dead. **  
**

 _'I'm sorry... You died trying to protect my daughter... Thank you'_ Sam thought before turning to the warehouse. Rain was starting to fall and the sky was filled with dark grey clouds, sunlight only shining through the few small gaps in the storm above. She entered the warehouse, Trevor standing up as she entered, his gun in his hand.

"I knew that you wouldn't abandon her... Why care so much about a mistake?" Trevor says, Sam only knocking him down and running to Scar, untying her and removing the gag, Scar instantly hugging her.

"I was so worried." Sam says as the two let go, Sam handing Scar her silver Walther PPK and getting out her own Walther CCP. The two walked towards the warehouse entrance, stopping when they heard Trevor pumping his shotgun behind them, the two turning around.

"We're not done yet." Trevor says, aiming his shotgun at them.

"Give up, Trevor! It's over, time to realise you can't win!" Sam says, her and Scar aiming their guns at Trevor.

"No... I'll always win, Samantha Louise Caril! Always!" Trevor says, focusing his gun on Sam.

"You're horrible, Trevor! Remember that! I'm ashamed to be your daughter!" Sam says, angering Trevor even more.

"All you're doing is threatening yourself, Sam! Don't make me do it!" Trevor shouts.

"Isn't it the reason you did all this anyway?" Sam says...

One deafening gunshot echoed around the warehouse...

One of the three fell to the floor.


	5. It's the end PT2

Trevor fell down as Scarlett's bullet slammed into his chest. He tried to raise his gun and fire, but Scarlett shot again, right through his wrist and severing his hand altogether... That all was, after Trevor had fired.

Scarlett crouched down, pulling Sam up, which was easy since she got her height of 5ft 7 from Rys's father. The bullets from Trevor's shotgun were embedded in Sam's chest and stomach, he'd aimed directly for her body and had hit his target. She was lucky one hadn't hit her heart, but it hadn't gone far from it.

"The... The fucking... Idiot really wanted to... Kill me." Sam managed to say as Scar helped her outside... Only for the helicopter to explode, taking the Sultan RS with it.

"How do we get out of here now?!" Scar says. They were at least 30 miles from the nearest town, no one for miles, no transport and no phone service... They were alone.

"Just get to the road... We can... Flag a ride." Sam managed to say.

Scar slowly helped Sam along the cracked, old concrete until they finally reached the road... not a single car was in sight anywhere.

"Crap... Road is as quiet as the moon." Scar says.

"Walk us... That way... The town is there." Sam says, pointing towards the East.

Scar started to walk that way, having to stop every 10 minutes for Sam to catch her breath... Scar decided to remove her dark grey jumper, ripping it into a few pieces and using it as a bandage around Sam's worst bullet wounds. Night began to fall and it was starting to get cold, so Scar helped Sam into a nearby forest, helping her sit down on a fallen tree before going to look for sticks to make a fire.

When she got back, she created the fire and used the small box of matches Sam kept with her, lighting the fire and giving light and warmth.

"You feel okay?" Scar asks, Sam nodding... She was still in pain. Scar walked over, sitting next to Sam on the log and carefully wrapping her arms around her... The worst part was that since neither of them had any night gear, they couldn't move on until the sun came up.

Eventually, Sam managed to fall asleep, Scar doing the same a few minutes later...

 _"Mom... Please, don't let Trevor win... Don't die." Scar says, Sam unable to get up from the ground, her breathing faint._

 _"Scar... My baby girl... I'm... Sorry..." Sam says before her eyes close, Scar crying heavily..._

"Scar? You were... Crying in your sleep." Sam says, Scar wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not letting you die, Mom... Come on. The quicker we reach the town, the better." Scar says, pulling Sam up. The fire had gone out hours ago.

As they made it back to the road, it was still empty. More walking...

Scar was determined not to let the dream become a reality.


	6. It's the end PT3

Scar sat on a fallen tree. It was a random tree, in the middle of two farming fields. Behind her, the field was empty, grass starting to peek through the earth. In front of her, wheat swayed silently in the breeze... To anyone else, this would've been peaceful. To Scar... she was afraid she'd never be peaceful again.

She got out her phone, bringing up and looking at a picture of her and Sam from the Bridgewater carnival the year before, brushing a finger over Sam's face...

* * *

Scar and Sam kept moving, still having to stop every so often. Scar was now starting to think that something might be wrong with Sam's lungs, maybe blood was pooling in one and making part of it unusable.

Scar couldn't stop thinking about Sam's injuries, or that with every second that passed, Sam was closer to death. On top of all that, Sam's last words from the dream were stuck in her mind... But she wasn't going to give up. She was determined to save Sam, even if it meant herself getting harmed.

Scar was struggling to believe this road on which they were traveling even existed with the lack of any cars on it. The last car they'd seen had been the Sultan RS back at the warehouse but that was now in ruins. The only good thing about this was that if they couldn't find a ride, neither could Trevor.

"You think Trevor bled out?" Scar asks.

"I hope so... We can't have him in our lives anymore." Sam says.

"We can't... He tried to kill us. Trevor Philips isn't a part of us anymore." Scar says, helping Sam stand up after their brief rest. They carried on walking, Scar's hopes rising as the town just came into view.

"Scar... I don't think... we've been fast enough." Sam says, even more out of breath than before. Her legs gave out, Scar managing to catch her head from hitting the ground.

"Come on, Mom, we're almost there. Look, there's the town!" Scar says.

"Scar... I can't... It's too late." Sam manages to say.

"No! Mom, you're too strong to die... don't let me go on alone, I couldn't..." Scar says, tears starting to run down her face.

"It's okay... Scarlett... All will be... Okay." Sam says, reaching up and brushing Scar's tears away, only for new ones to replace them.

"But not you... Don't leave me... We need you at home... I need you... My mother. Ari needs you, she's so young... All our hearts would break, please!" Scar says.

"Scar... I love you all with all my heart... Thank you for... Trying."

With that, Sam's eyes closed and her last quiet, weak breath left her lungs. Scar let her tears fall heavily as the full reality came to her that Sam would never open those brown eyes again.

As luck would have it, seconds after Sam died, a truck started coming towards them along the road.

* * *

 **Scar's P.O.V**

Mom... I'm so sorry. I... I was too slow. You relied on me to save you, and I let you down.

The car that came along took us to the town, where Dad was waiting... His heart broke the moment he saw Mom's body. He just hugged me when I told him everything that happened, how I was taken, how she rescued me and Trevor shot her, how we walked for 30 miles but weren't quick enough to save her life.

And I thought my scar would be bad... Trevor was always crazy... Mom was in danger the moment she was dropped off at Trevor's doorstep. He was always going to kill her! I hate him, I want Trevor Philips DEAD!

I'll kill him... If he survived when I shot him, I'll kill him! First sign that he survived, I'll hunt him down!

I can't believe she's gone...No one has gone a day since then without crying their heart out...and it's been nearly two weeks now.

Mom said she found her mother dead... I was with Mom when she died... She didn't die alone. But... Now she's gone... How do we carry on without her?


End file.
